


The Lucky One (Ethan X f!MC)

by choices_kaavya



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choices_kaavya/pseuds/choices_kaavya
Summary: When Kaavya's ex-lover tries to re-enter her life, how would her boyfriend, Ethan Ramsey, react?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Lucky One (Ethan X f!MC)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW; 18+

**Kaavya**

Ethan and I have been dating for almost four months now. Ever since that fateful night after the Edenbrook vs Mass Kenmore softball game, the fateful moment his lips touched mine outside his apartment complex, I knew his self-control was crumbling. But I never expected him to have “the talk” with me just the next day. 

I think he didn’t even plan it. Our conversation after everything that was going on with Kyra and the hospital just went in the direction of us. And what ensued was something I can never forget. If Ethan and I are together today, it’s only because of that monumental day. But, ever since that day, he hasn’t really said _“I love you”_. I don’t really mind it though. I know he finds it difficult to express himself most of the time. He is someone who is more of a doer. The small sweet gestures that he does for me are enough to tell me just how much he loves me. So even if it takes a year for him to say those three words again, I wouldn’t mind it. 

My shift had just gotten over. So, I decided to go and check on my grumpy man who, I knew, would still be there in the diagnostics office, reading one of the medical journals that came out recently, even though his shift ended an hour ago.

As I was getting into the elevator, I felt my phone buzzing away in my coat pocket. On retrieving it from there, I saw what it was: **“REMINDER: AVERY’S CONCERT ON SUNDAY”**.

“Crap… two days from today.” I muttered to myself, making a mental note to remind Ethan to book the tickets. “Or maybe I could… No. Let him try first.” I giggled to myself.

**Ethan**

It had been a crazy day for me. All I got as patients were PITAs and by now my brain was completely fried. It’s been an hour since my shift ended. But since Kaavya was going to stay with me for the weekend, I had promised to drive her home myself.

I checked my watch. Her shift has been over for a few minutes now. Maybe I should go and check on her…?

Suddenly I heard the sliding glass doors open and looked up to see my Rookie entering the office.

“I was just about to come looking for you.” I told her as she made her way to my desk.

“Good thing you didn’t. Otherwise both of us would have missed each other.” She laughed, leaning in front of my desk.

“Uh huh. Come here, Rookie.” I beckoned her closer.

As soon as she was within my reach, I pulled her down to sit on my lap.

“Eeek!!! Ethan!” She yelped. “We are still in the diagnostics office which, by the way, has glass panels for walls. What if someone saw us?” 

“I don’t care…” I nipped at her collarbone, making her gasp quietly. “Firstly, it is a publicly known fact that you are my girlfriend. Secondly, this is also my office. And lastly, we both are off the clock. So what we do now is none of anyone’s business.”

**Kaavya**

I moved away from him. “Did you book the tickets for Avery’s concert?” I asked, raising my left eyebrow.

“Uh…” He averted his eyes.

“You forgot, right? Don’t talk to me until you book those. I’m heading home.”

“You wouldn’t!” He understood which home I was talking about.

“Try me, honey.” I told him while getting up from his lap.

“Wait! I’ll book it right now. Don’t go. Please.” He whined. _I got The Ethan Ramsey to whine_. 

He quickly opened his laptop and started searching. 

“Ok, I booked them. But they aren’t premium or anything. We’ll be in the crowd.” He said after a few minutes. I know how much he hates crowds.

“Then let’s remedy that, no?” I said, whipping out my phone.

“What are you going to do…?” He asked, uncertainly.

“A lady never tells.” I winked, slipping off his lap.

I quickly found the number and called. While it rang I moved to the window.

_“Hello?” I heard his voice as soon as the call connected._

_“Well, well. If it isn’t my pop-star best friend…” I replied._

_“Kaavya?! Oh my god, hi!” He said._

_“Guess who's coming for your concert on Sunday?”_

_“Finally! I thought my busy doctor friend would never be able to attend any of my gigs.” He exclaimed._

_“Oh please, Avery. You are in my city. I couldn’t let you go without meeting me.”_

_“You coming alone?”_

_“No. I’m dragging my boyfriend with me. He doesn’t know that I’m actually friends with you, though. He just thinks that I’m your fan.” I laughed._

_“You are taken?!” There was a tinge of disappointment in his voice. “Who is the lucky man?”_

_“A certain Dr Ethan Ramsey.” I told him, waiting for his reaction._

_“Oh… Wait up, hold up! The same Ethan Ramsey you used to gush about back in high school?” The shock was evident in his voice._

_“Yep. The very same.”_

_“Damn Kaavya. You got some really high standards.”_

_I laughed. “Nothing of that sort. But right now, I need your help.”_

_“What happened? Didn’t you get the tickets booked?” He asked._

_“Oh we just booked them. But it’s not the premium one. Those were already sold out. And Ethan hates crowds. Can we do anything about it?” I requested him._

_“Of course. I’ll mail you the VIP passes. Just a second.” I heard a few clicks, like he was tying on a laptop or something._

_“PING!!!” My phone blared. I checked it to see the mail from Avery._

_“Thank you so much Wilshere.” I said._

_“No worries Valentine. I gotta run right now. See you on Sunday?” He asked, seeking assurance._

_“See you on Sunday.” I assured him._

I made my way back to Ethan, who raised an eyebrow at me.

“So? What did you do?” 

“What I just did is that I secured us VIP passes for the concert.” I stated, looking right into his eyes.

“ _How?!_ ” He gawked, mouth falling open. Literally.

“You’ll find out on Sunday.” I patted his cheeks affectionately.

He slinked his arm across my waist, pulling me to stand in between his legs.

“ _So now, since the tickets are booked, will you go home with me?_ ” He said quietly, his lips just a whisper away from mine.

“ _Of course._ ” And with that I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

_On Sunday…_

**Ethan**

Having day-offs together was something very rare for us. Today was one of those rare days.

I got up at 4:30 in the morning like I usually did. And the best part of getting up this early is seeing Kaavya’s sleeping figure. I rolled to my side, watching her as her eyes remained close in peaceful slumber. She snuggled closer to me, curling up against me. 

Smiling, I pressed a soft kiss to her hairline. At that she stirred a little.

“I can feel you’re awake, Rookie. No hiding from me.” I whispered against her ear.

She stretched her arms and legs, moaning a little. “Hmm…”

“If you keep that up, we might not leave this bed.” I warned her.

“Do you really want to leave the bed?” She purred, stroking me through my boxers.

“ _Christ!_ ” I shuddered, not having expected that. Almost instantly, I felt my blood rush south.

A smirk formed on her rosebud mouth. Oh how I wish to wipe that off.

“Someone’s excited.” She said.

“I’m only a man, Kaavya.” I groaned as she continued to palm me.

Suddenly she removed her hand and I growled in protest.

“Catch me, old man.” And with that she made a move to run away. But my hand flew out and grabbed her by the wrist.

“Not so easily.” I smirked. “Come here.”

“Make me.” She replied and her eyes glinted mischievously.

At this, I grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Immediately her long, shapely legs went around and locked behind me, just above my hips. I carried her to my en-suite, placed her on the bathroom counter-top and closed the door with a firm kick before capturing her lips with mine in a searing kiss…

**Kaavya**

After the… _relaxing_ shower that we both had, I moved to the kitchen while Ethan worked on a few patient files. 

“What should I make for breakfast, Ethan?” I called out to him.

“Make anything you like, Rookie. Just, pretty please, don’t trash my kitchen.” I heard him saying.

“ _Fine_. Mind you, you are going to be eating your own words after eating the breakfast I am about to make.” I said, hoping that my warning gets to him.

“Hmph. Let me be the judge of that.” He said, using his doctor voice on me.

With that I checked his kitchen and found that he had all the necessary ingredients for me to whip up some nice fluffy pancakes. And unlike Ethan, I knew exactly how to make pancakes without messing them up. Also, I know Ethan would love them given the fact that he has a sweet tooth./p>

In a matter of minutes, I prepared two plates stacked with fluffy pancakes dripping in maple syrup. I finished the plates with dollops of whipped cream.

I made my way to the bedroom and found him poring over his tablet, most probably referring to one of the medical journals that I saved for him online. Seeing his dedication for medicine always brought an effortless smile on my lips.

I went over to him and gently took the tablet out of his hand.

“Breakfast has been served, Doctor Ramsey.” I said, pressing a gentle kiss on his nose.

“And what is on the menu, Chef Valentine?” He asked cheekily.

“Why don’t you see for yourselves, _Doctor_.” The raspy drop in my voice at the last word made his knees weak and caused him to stumble a little. 

I stood in front of me as we reached the kitchen island, blocking him from seeing the breakfast plates. He tried peeping but to no avail. When he sighed defeatedly, I moved to the side revealing the plates.

His eyes widened on seeing the contents. The way his eyes lit up at the sight of the pancakes topped with maple syrup and whipped cream made my heart melt.

**Ethan**

She knows I love pancakes and she knows that I really really suck when it comes to making them, even though I would never publicly admit it. So even though I really wanted to call her out on the fact that she took advantage of my weakness, I just wrapped my arms around her, hugging her to me.

“You really beat me today, huh?” I said, kissing her crown.

“It wasn’t about beating you, you know. I know that you have a sweet tooth, baby.” she turned around in my arms and captured my lips with hers. 

As we broke apart, I pressed my forehead to hers, sighing softly.

“How did I get so lucky, hmm?” I asked. “You could literally have had anyone and yet, you chose me. I really don’t really deserve you after everything I put you through. But here you are, in my clothes, making breakfast for both of us.”

“Honestly? I ask that question to myself everyday when I look at you. Thank you for letting me see this side of yours. I feel so elated by the fact that you are comfortable enough around me to share who you actually are. A loving, loyal man who would do anything to protect things that he loves.” She looked up at me, her emeralds meeting my aqua blues, her eyes filled with nothing but pure adoration and love.

I nuzzled her nose with mine, not wanting this moment to end. Suddenly my stomach growled and she pulled back, laughing softly.

“We should really really eat. I definitely wouldn’t like my dear boyfriend to die of starvation when there is a plate of pancakes with his name written on it.” She said.

We sat at the kitchen island and she kept one of the plates in front of me.

“Won’t you be eating?” I asked her.

“I will. But before that, I want to see your reaction to my humble cooking.” She replied, her fingers fiddling.

“Hey, why are you so tense? Is everything alright?” My concern for her could probably be seen in my eyes.

“Yes. No. **I honestly don’t know...** ” She said with a sigh. I pulled her to me as she started speaking. “It’s just that I have never cooked for you and I’m not sure if you’ll even like it or not. I’m scared that I might have messed up I‒”

Her self-doubt has always been one of her major drawbacks. I had to cut her off before she could fall into it.

**Kaavya**

I was cut-off. By a kiss no less.

“Did you just kiss me to shut me up?” I asked incredulously.

“Did it work?” His eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah. It did.” I giggled kissing him again. “Now eat.”

“Not until you join me.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” I winked at him.

With that we dug into the pancakes. As soon as he took his first bite, he let out a moan of pleasure.

“It’s so good, sweetheart. You literally had nothing to be scared about. I can never make such good pancakes. Even if my life depended on it.” He said after swallowing.

I took a bite and realised that he wasn’t just saying that to keep my heart. The pancakes were actually really good. I looked over at him and saw the goofiest grin on his face.

“See? You had nothing to worry about.” He wrapped his arms about me and kissed my forehead.

“Yeah…” I smiled.

**Ethan**

We spent the rest of the day taking Jenner for a walk, watching her favourite show “Grey’s Anatomy” and cuddling with each other.

As evening came, we started getting ready for our concert date. I changed into a pair of black jeans and black shirt and was now sitting in the living room waiting for my girlfriend to finish getting ready.

Suddenly, I heard the bedroom door open and felt my mind dissipate. 

She was wearing a golden-sequined cocktail dress that stopped a little above her mid-thigh paired with golden stilettos, elongating her already long, shapely legs. I felt my desire for her grow even more than usual, the dress sending my mind into overdrive.

“Could you do a slow 360 for me?” I asked her, gesturing to her to do a spin for me.

As she twirled slowly, my eyes wandered her bare back. I should have received an award for not jumping her then and there. 

She sauntered over to me, swaying her hips even more.

“How do you like the dress, darling?” She purred, her breath hot against my ear.

“Don’t test my restraint, Rookie…” I warned her.

She leaned forward, her lips brushing mine in the most teasing manner. But before I could pull her in for a real kiss, she moved towards the front door, leaving behind a trail of her sweet lavender perfume.

“Are you coming or not, Ethan? We wouldn’t want to be late. I’m not going to miss a single performance.” She told me and I practically ran to her side.

The car ride went smoothly with her putting on Avery’s songs and singing them at the top of her voice.

As soon as we reached the venue, she whipped out her phone and showed the mail with the VIP passes. The guard ushered us towards the VIP box. As we were walking towards the designated area, she called someone and quietly spoke into the phone.

We entered the box and moved to the window, looking down at the view. The VIP box was well furnished and also had a mini bar. Suddenly, the elevator opened and we both turned around to see who it was. My jaw dropped to the floor. It was the man himself - AVERY WILSHERE. As soon as Kaavya saw him, she rushed forward to hug him. It seemed as though they had known each other for quite a while.

I couldn’t believe I never knew this part of her life. I didn’t know how to react. At all. So I just lingered behind, looking at the two chatting amicably.

“Kaavya Valentine! Or should I say Dr Kaavya Valentine?” He said. His eyes roamed over her body. “You look stunning!”

“Thank you. And I’ll always be your childhood best friend Kaavya, Wilshere.” She laughed, punching him lightly.

“And still it took so many years for my best friend to attend my concert, huh?”

She guiltily looked down and his hand flew to her chin, lifting her head the way I did when I wanted her to look at me. I felt my blood boil. I don't usually get jealous, but the fact that I never knew about their friendship and also their familiarity with each other made me uneasy.

“Hey. It’s not your fault, ok? I know that you are a busy lady now and I don’t hold it against you. Never will.” Avery said. “I’m really happy that you could finally come to support me. Having you hear gives me a different kind of confidence boost.”

“Good to know that I can still do this.” She hugged him again. “It’s been so long since we met. Last time I saw you was when I was about to join John Hopkins.”

“Yeah I know. I’m sorry I went away without telling you. Without saying a proper goodbye.”

“You should be, you moron. You left your girlfriend with no news about you. I was so worried. And then you called me telling me about you becoming a singer. It was good that you didn’t come to tell me personally, or I would have killed you.” Kaavya said.

I was stunned. They were a thing in the past?! And she never told me…

“But the fact that you left me gave me the chance to find Ethan.” With that she returned to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist. “So thank you, Avery.” She smiled at him and I saw a shadow of disappointment cross his face. But he covered it pretty quickly.

“Of course, Valentine.” Then he moved over to me. “So you are the famous Dr Ethan Ramsey. She used to gush so much about you. And by the look on your face, I believe she didn’t tell you about us. It’s ok though. I only want to warn you that you better be treating her like the queen she is. If you ever hurt her, then you will have to face my wrath.”

“Hey, hey. Back off from my man, Wilshere. He’s the best thing that’s happened to me. He would never hurt me knowingly.” I looked at Kaavya and then Avery. I could very clearly see just how smitten the young pop-star still was with her. And that made me want to kick him out of the box. But I still controlled myself from making a scene for Kaavya’s sake.

“I will see you after the performance, Valentine.” Avery said, before leaving us alone in the room.

**Kaavya**

After Avery left, Ethan went to the mini bar and poured himself some scotch. The room was so quiet that I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. I knew he was probably pissed with me because I never told him about my previous relationship with Avery.

“So, you and Avery, huh?” He said, his voice disturbingly calm.

“Y-yeah.” I replied. “Back in high school. He went away a week after graduation. When I couldn’t get across to him, I visited his house. His sister told me he left for the States. The very next day I got my offer letter from JHU and then I shifted here. We weren’t in touch for quite a few years. Then he called me somewhere around the end of my med school studies. I knew he was famous. But I never told anyone about the fact that we were best friends and ex-lovers.”

He walked over to me. Taking my hand in his, he pulled me in, his front against my back. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

“Do you still want him, Rookie?” He asked as he nipped at my skin.

“N-no. Only you, Ethan. Always you.” I stuttered.

“Good.” He whispered into my ear before moving away. “If we would have been home, I would have teared this sinful dress off you.” I shuddered at the image.

Avery’s performance was amazing. As he sang “Lift Me Up”, Ethan took me by my hand, dancing with me. I smiled at him. Seeing him so relaxed made me happy. He rarely got time to unwind. Today, he definitely looked a few years younger.

Before leaving, Ethan excused himself to use the washroom. As I stood alone I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Avery standing behind me. “Is he here?” He asked.

I knew he was talking about Ethan. “No. He went to the washroom. What’s the matter, Avery?”

He took my hands in his before saying, “Kaavya… I love you. I have always loved you. Leaving you behind is a decision I will regret for my whole damn life.”

**Ethan**

Did I hear correctly? Did he just…?

“...But you did leave me, Avery. I loved you with all my heart and you left me all alone.” I heard Kavya say. Her voice was quivering, a sign that she was on the verge of tears. 

“Please Kaavya. Give me a chance to prove myself. Please…” Avery pleaded.

“Avery… You need to understand I don’t love you anymore. You are my past _and_ you have to stay right there. Ethan is my present and my future. No matter what happens, I will never stop loving him. I’m out of bounds for you now.” I heard her say. But it still didn’t settle me.

I came out to see her utterly distressed. Her cheeks were tear-stained.

“Are you ok, Rookie?” I asked.

As soon as she saw me, she slipped her hand in me, with a slight murmur of “Yeah.” Getting the hint, I took her to the car. The ride back to my apartment was quiet. She kept looking outside the window. Not a word was spoken between us.

After entering the apartment, Kaavya sat down on the couch, her head in her hands. I rushed to her.

“Are you really ok? He didn’t do anything, right? If he did, you just need to tell me.” I told her.

“I’m ok, Ethan! Why are you so fucking hell-bent on this, huh? Why can’t you just leave it be?” She said, exasperated.

“Because I love you goddammit!” 

Her eyes went wide. The room was suddenly too silent. I took in a shaky breath.

“Ethan…” She took my hand in hers.

“No. Let me speak, Rookie. I know that I haven’t said it enough times, but I love you. So goddamn much that it hurts. Seeing him say those words to you, I realised how much I have been lacking. I don’t get jealous easily and you know that. But seeing the way his eyes roamed your body, the way he looked at you, it made my blood boil.” I looked down. She held my face in her hands, making it impossible to look anywhere but her. 

“Ethan, I know you love me. Even if you have said it only once. The way you treat me, the small things you do for me are enough to tell me that. And for the record, I love you too, Ethan.” She leaned in closer, the scent of her perfume making me delirious.

And with that her lips were on mine, the temperature in the room rising.

**Kaavya**

He pulled me onto his lap as the kiss deepened. His hands roamed over my body then settled at my hips, pulling me close. I straddled him, grinding my hips against his, fuelling our desire for each other. He let out a low growl.

My hands went down his broad chest, all the unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as I was done, I pulled away from him and pushed the offending material down his arms and off him. As soon as the shirt was off, his lips claimed mine, not allowing me to say a single word. I dragged my nails down his front, tracing the lines of his muscles and then his V-lines before delving my hand into his jeans and boxers.

“Ooohhh…” He moaned as I languidly stroked him, twisting my hand towards the end. Then I removed my hand and instantly heard his groan of protest.

I smirked at him devilishly, then slipped off his lap and onto my knees on the floor. Setting my hands on his knees, I teasingly ran them up his thighs. His hips rocketed off the couch. I popped the button of his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper. He spread his legs wide as I brushed my finder over the seam of his boxers. With every small movement, his breathing grew ragged and heavy.

He shifted a little, allowing me to take off both his jeans and boxers, relieving him of the pressure. I pushed his legs open a little further all the while stroking his inner thighs. He rolled his hips towards my touch, growing harder by the second.

His hands tangled themselves in my luscious, brown locks and he tugged at them to pull me closer, showing just how desperate he was for me. I swiped my tongue on the underside of his painfully hard member and he let out a groan along with a string of expletives. 

“Fuck, Rookie. Fuck!” He said finally, unable to keep his voice down.

“Do you like it, Dr Ramsey?” I purred, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

**Ethan**

God, she’s gonna kill me. The way she said my work title, in such an intimate setting, sent shivers down my spine.

“Yes… uhh… yes…” The way she was looking at me robbed me of my ability to form a single comprehensive sentence.

“I have a task for you. You are not supposed to look away. Keep your eyes on me, Doctor.” She grinned wickedly.

And with that, her mouth descended on me, not breaking eye contact. With every movement, keeping my eyes on her became even more difficult. My hands harshly tugged at her hair, eliciting a sharp moan from her.

The vibrations were enough to send me closer to the edge when suddenly, I felt her tongue sliding along the underside of my painfully hard shaft. My head fell back and I shut my eyes, moaning uncontrollably at the sensation.

She retreated and her absence made me realise what I had done.

“What did I tell you, Doctor? No looking away.” She looked at me through her thick eyelashes. “You were close, weren’t you?”

“I‒ I‒” I couldn’t speak a single word. So instead, I tugged at her locks.

“Uh huh… Use you words, Ramsey.” She said. “How close?”

“S-so close…” I finally managed to get the words out.

Immediately her mouth was back on my cock.

**Kaavya**

Slacking my jaw, I took him in until I felt his cock hit the back of my head. That elicited deep moans from both of us. The part that I couldn’t accommodate in my mouth, I massaged with my hands. His grip on me tightened.

“Someone’s very impatient.” I said teasingly and hollowed my cheeks, sucking on him, _hard_.

“ _Ohmygod… oohhh!_ ” He moaned.

My newest goal was to make him come in record time, hence, doubling, tripling my efforts. The time for teasing was over.

I moaned around him, the sound reverberating around him, enough to push him off the edge.

“Yes, Kaavya. YES! I love you! _Iloveyousofuckingmuch!!_ ” He screamed. His hips bucked uncontrollably as he came inside her mouth. She hummed in satisfaction, swallowing every last drop of his hot seed.

After he came down from his high, he pulled me up and immediately my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me to the bedroom. Upon reaching he put me down, his hands on my hips and lips pressed to my ear.

“You are _very_ overdressed for the occasion, Rookie. Now, what should we do about it?” He whispered hotly.

“Didn’t someone want to tear this _“sinful”_ address of me?” I said, my voice coming out as a heady whisper.

At that, he tugged at my dress, hard. A ripping sound echoed in the room. And since the dress didn’t require me wearing a bra, he was awarded the unhindered sight of me.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the thong I was wearing and slid the piece of clothing down. I did the rest and then kicked it away.

He backed me toward the bed. I fell onto the mattress as the back of my knees hit the bed. He hovered above me, stroking my thighs.

“What do you want, Rookie?” He asked me, his hands stopping at my knees.

“I want you, Dr Ramsey.” I replied, biting my lip.

“Be a little more specific. You already have me.” He was trying to tease me. My frustration was growing by every second.

I gripped his cock and said, “I want to feel you inside me. _Fuck me, Ethan_.”

**Ethan**

“ _Christ!_ ” 

In a flash, I was all over her. I was like a starved man and she was the meal I craved. I interlocked her hands with mine above her head, pressing her into the mattress, and captured her lips in a heated kiss as I entered her without a warning. 

She moaned, her back arching off the bed. I rocked into her, slowly at first, my movement measured. But the way she was clenching and unclenching around me made me lose all my control over the situation. My movements became frenzied and I set a merciless pace, pounding into her time and time again.

“You are so beautiful. And so fucking tight for me.” I told her, not slowing down the rhythm.

“Ethan…” She moaned my name over and over again.

“That’s right. Say my name, babygirl. Scream it. Be loud.” I told her before attaching my lips to her breasts, sucking on her nipples.

“Ethan… uh… Ethan…” She was clawing at my shoulders, indicating that she was close. I, too, could feel the familiar tingling at the base of my spine. My thrusts became sharper, shorter.

“Come for me. Do it, babygirl. Now.” I demanded, pressing my lips to hers.

And she did. She screamed my name into the quiet night, clenching down on me hard as she came. Athe pressure proved to be enough to pull me into blissful oblivion. 

I held her close as we came down from our highs. My arm was around her waist while hers was thrown across my mid-section, her head resting on my chest.

“Ethan?” she said after a few quiet moments. 

“Rookie?” I looked down at her and found her eyes already on me.

“You never have anything to worry about, honey. I love you. Avery was my past and he will stay right there.” Her other hand stroked my hair. “However, you are my present and my future. For as long as you’ll want me.”

“You are all I ever want. I love you too, Rookie.” I smiled at her adoringly. I really am _the lucky one_ here.

Little does she know that a Tiffany & Co. engagement ring was safely tucked at the back of his closet, her name written on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @kaavyaethanramsey


End file.
